Family of a different kind
by Miluiel Eledhwen
Summary: After a terible loss two childe vampires need a new home
1. Chapter 1

Family Of A Different Kind

By Miluiel

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me it belongs to the great J K Rowling

"ah Severus, Minerva" Albus dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry called down the corridor to his colleges, "yes Albus, how are you?" Minerva McGonagall deputy headmistress and head of griffindor house asked as they stopped to let him catch up to them " I'm fine, and may i say how good it is to see you both without the glamour charms on second i wonder if you could help me, it needs you expertise and your condition" he told them "Albus the vampires are nneutral till further notice" Severus Snape head of Slytherin told him exasperated, Albus looked at him with that darn twinkle in his eyes "i am aware Severus, how well do you two cope with family vampire childes, fledgeling's?" albums asked gravely "Why Albus? Childes should be with their parent sires, Albus what's happened?" Minerva asked quickly, concern showing on her face the thought of a childe away from their family before the age of 30 or even 50 worried her, it just wasn't right. The first to be approached by tom, the family refused him, the two childes are the only ones that survived" Albus explained Minerva eyes widened "great merlin, no training newly turned Albus the blood lust will kill them if they can survive the loss of the bond, they need to be bonded to a new family" Minerva panicked almost having a break down right there from worry, "their students min" Albus added sadly, severus placed his arm around his distraught wife's shoulder "take us to them Albus, they must be bonded" he demanded and Albus started to lead the towards the hospital wing "who?" Min asked softly once she'd calmed down a bit " Grifindors, Harry and Hermione" he replied softly as they walked on.

As they neared the hospital wing a female voice yelled out at them "NO get away from me, please get away from me" they identified as Hermione "you need to stay in bed, just relax" poppy's voice came through the doors, she obviously got to close to her patient as a blood curdling scream came through next, Minerva almost ran in before a masculine voice that could only be harry joined the conversation "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he roared "just stay away from us and she'll be fine" he said, the three adults outside decided prsence known right then and entered to see poppy standing at the foot of a bed on which sat a very upset harry holding an equally upset Hermione, harry rocked mione and severus noticed their eyes, both were bright red. "Poppy, Albus get out now" he commanded, not needing to be told twice they left to poppy's office, once they were gone severus approached the childes "what do YOU want, leave us alone" harry asked harshly severus slowly lowered himself into the chair next to the bed "i am a vampire harry,a family vampire as is Minerva, i just want to help you" he told him softly "you will die if not bonded to another family not to mention you could hurt someone in your blood lust" he added when he saw the teen was weary, harry frowned "then help mione I'll be fine" he said bearly above a whisper showing how he felt insecure and unworthy in the way he spoke, Severus growled and pulled the teen to him as Minerva took his place behind mione "no chance harry, Minerva will cement the bond with your sister and you WILL cement the bond with me" he told the lusting teen sternly, looking in his eyes he saw the childes hunger "Now, Feed" he said simply pulling the boys head to his neck "yes papa" harrys response was automatic and Sev smirked " yes childe I'm your papa, now drink" and he buried his head in his childes hair as he felt the blood start to flow.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Of A Different Kind

By Miluiel

Chapter 2

Less than twenty minutes later found the four vampires on the bed with the childes in their parent's arms "well Harry I'm sorry about how I have treated you all these years, but I had to keep up appearances in front of the death eaters children, but now I think its time you told us why you feel unworthy and scared, and don't say you don't both me and your mother can feel it?" Sev told his son sternly, "my Family!!" he spat the word out like it was a disease, making Sev raise an eyebrow "they thought they could beat the magic out of me, as did Mionie's parents" he said meekly, Min growled and her arms tightened around Hermione "never again" she vowed.

"calm my son, calm down" Sev murmured to Harry in comfort as the childe latched on to him in anger and despair, Sev held his wrist up to his sons mouth "drink and calm" he ordered and Harry obeyed without question.

Hermione gently sat up out of her mother's arms for the first time since her rant at poppy "what will happen now?" she questioned of her new parents, Sev turned to look at her "What do you mean Youngling?" he asked in an attempt to get her opening up. He sighed as she went quiet again after a simple "in general" he spent a while looking at her sadly before sighing again, "well you will both come to our home with us and we will all do some family bonding, your mother and I will need to talk about schooling and other things but most importantly you and your brother will get all the help and support you need to get better" Hermione nodded her understanding as he finished. Sev smiled at her before dislodging his son from his wrist "calmer?" Minerva asked of him as he pulled away, "yeah" he nodded "I just keep thinking I should be repulsed, I mean surly BLOOD should not taste so good……… Should it?" he asked wrinkling his nose making the adults laugh, "usually no" Sev told him between laughs "but it's the only thing that will keep you alive now, so you better believe we will be forcing it down your throat as often as possible" Minerva sternly told the teen. "Talking of…." Severus started as Harry went off to have a shower after asking his mother's permission "you young lady have not had half as much as you need, come here" Hermione leaned into her father's embrace "now extend those fangs of yours" she slowly obeyed as he tucked her head into his neck, he smiled as she latched on without prompting and started to feed "good girl" he praised.

"Snape Manor, McGonagall Manor, the holiday home or our cottage" Minerva asked of her husband while the children were both occupied, "Snape Manor is too dark, I don't like it nor do I trust the place its self, McGonagall manor would be perfect if it wasn't so big, but we will visit this summer when the childes are more used to us, The holiday home despite it being by the beach and ideal for kids, its too open for now, maybe the last couple of weeks we could go there though. The cottage is perfect so we will go there first" Severus replied toughing Hermione's shoulder as he finished and instructing her to pull away "now heal the bite by running your tongue along it" he instructed "wow it worked" Mione stated amused "yes there are lots of little tricks like that you'll learn when we start your training" Min told her with a smile as Harry came walking back over to them and sat in a chair next to the bedside only to jump out of his skin as Min and Sev growled till he climbed on the bed and into his mothers arms, " I know you are very independent, but, family vampires like to keep their children close, we are very protective of our young. You will need to get used to being close to at least one of us at all times your near us, often in our arms or on our laps. Trust us to look after you son" Sev explained their anger "it's ok papa can you tell us a bit about where we are going to live please?" Harry asked hopefully as he sank into his mother's arms. Both childes relaxed as they let their father's voice travel over them telling them about the cottage they would be leaving for tomorrow. As he was telling of the forest that surrounded the place and the river running through the garden they both slowly dropped of to sleep.

"Excuse me for interrupting but I trust everything went well, will you be leaving straight away?" Albus Dumbledore asked quietly as he neared the bed of the small family careful not to wake the sleeping children "no Albus, today as soon as the children awake we will go shopping as both need a lot of stuff and then spend the night here, before flooing to the cottage tomorrow morning" Minerva outlined the plan of action "ah a good idea, I shall Leave you to it then I guess, Good day" and with that he swept out of the castles infirmary leaving the two vampires to await their fledglings to awaken.

TBC…………

A.N.

WOW!!!!!!! How long did it take me to get this out eh!!!!! Well I'm sorry it took so long but my mum was taken into hospital and I didn't have much time for writing what with college starting at the same time. I hope you all like the new chapter and now my mums out ill update more regularly Thanks

Miluiel


	3. Chapter 3

Family Of A Different Kind

By Miluiel

Chapter 3

If anyone had of thought to ask why exactly the inhabitants of Diagon Alley why it was that they were all in a state of shock, they would gladly tell you of the strange sight of one of the most disliked teachers of Hogwarts and his least favoured students walking down the street taking civilly and the fact that one Severus Snape was actually smiling. Well that was enough to shock anyone.

Of course the biggest shock could have been the fact that Harry Potter called Severus Snape Papa.

After shopping for over two hours the family finally made it back to their quarters at Hogwarts, "well that was fun" Harry deadpanned as he sunk onto the sofa making his mother laugh as his father nodded to show his agreement "Harry sweet your male, no male enjoys shopping" she said as she sorted out the bags "especially your father!" she added as an after thought receiving a glare from the man in question.

"Anyway I still can't believe you have muggle stuff in your house, _you _the bat of the dungeons" Harry exclaimed before taking cover behind the sofa he was sitting on just five seconds before as he registered what he had just said, to both his and Hermione's surprise he laughed a deep rich laugh that left everyone smiling with the warmth it brought to everyone who heard it.

Once he had calmed down Severus turned to his new son sternly "I am no a bat" his voice deadly "I am an ogre" he added seriously making Harry and Hermione stare at him with wide eyes while Severus and Minerva laughed at their expressions.

It was around that time that Minerva noticed her daughter clutching her stomach in obvious distress after a little questioning Hermione found that she could identify it as the fact that she was hungry for blood at which her father called her to him, "but Da we've both had so mush from you already!" she exclaimed with a look of concern upon her face "ah the joys of being a Shadow Vampire, Quick Re-charge, besides I ate before we left so there's no point in worrying now come here!" he gentle explained but still Hermione just stood there making no move to comply with her Da's order.

Severus opened his mouth but before he could say anything Minerva cut in "Mione obey your father!!!!" she said sternly while coming out of a side room where she'd taken a load of shopping bags, But Ma I…" Severus cut off his daughter with his strong demand "I will not tell you again Mione, come here…..NOW!!" as he raised his voice Mione rushed to obey, but when she reached her father she looked down.

Severus looked down at her "you need to obey my childe, I appreciate your concern but I told you that I was fine more than once and even your mother had to step in. you must obey when it comes to hunger especially at this early stage hunger should not be ignored. Will you trust me to do what is best for you?" he ended up asking, Mione nodded before launching herself at him and once again extending her fangs to feed.

As her wrapped his arms around his daughter Sev looked over at his son on the sofa, sensing that someone was watching him Harry looked up straight into the eyes of his father "what about you Harry, are you hungry?" he asked shaking his head he explained that while he was not hungry he was rather tired, at which time his mother lead him to the room that he and his sister would be sharing for the night before they were to leave for the cottage.

Mione followed not five minutes later.

A.N. hey thanks for being so patient and sorry for not updating sooner. I am currently looking for a beta reader and if anyone is interested e-mail me at 


End file.
